


Un beau cadeau

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Telepathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill apprend que la douleur pour Ford n'est pas plaisante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beau cadeau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> écrit pour Halloween sur les thèmes "mutilation" et "mind control"

A peine leur main entrait en contact que Bill se faufila dans le corps de Stanford comme s'il rentrait à la maison après une dure journée.  
L'esprit de Stanford le laissa faire, car oui, vraiment, la métaphore était appropriée : Bill était véritablement chez lui.  
Il prit le contrôle de ses muscles, de ses nerfs. Il farfouilla sauvagement dans chacune de ses pensées, semant un certain désordre – mais il n'en avait cure. Et Ford, trop heureux de le voir s'épanouir, le laissait faire ; il était fasciné, un peu comme un parent qui regarde son enfant apprendre à marcher.  
La condescendance naïve de cette pensée agaça Bill. Il planta les ongles de Ford dans la chair de son bras, et griffa.  
« Aïe ! »  
Bill gloussa. Il recommença autant de fois qu'il lui fut nécessaire pour faire couler le sang. C'était à la fois sa propre sensation, et en même temps ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas son corps.  
Il gratta la plaie sans se soucier des lambeau de peau qu'il arrachait ; seul le cri mental de Stanford le rappela à l'ordre.  
« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? »  
Le démon joua la carte de la candeur.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est amusant !  
\- Mais non !, répliqua Ford. C'est douloureux, ça fait mal !  
\- Pourquoi « mal » ? Les courants électriques que ça déclenche dans ton cerveau me chatouillent...  
Stanford prit un ton patient.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Dans mon monde, quand tu te blesses, tu saignes, et le corps réagit en envoyant des signaux pour t'avertir que des cellules meurent. Alors il faut faire attention.  
Bill fit grincer les dents de Stanford, calmant sa frustration afin d'atteindre plus facilement son but – mais c'était bien difficile, plus difficile que de jouer à être bienveillant et gentil, alors qu'il aimait tant faire preuve de sarcasme.  
\- D'accord. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.  
La main de Stanford prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya le sang qui coulait.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure. Je dois admettre que l'espace d'un instant, tu m'as effrayé.  
\- Je l'ai perçu dans ta voix, dit doucement Bill. Je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus...  
Il vit dans la tête de Ford une image : les bras de Stanford s'enroulant autour de lui, réconfortants et sereins.   
\- Ça ne fais rien. Si c'est la première fois, c'est normal que tu sois...désarçonné.  
Les pensées de Ford lorsqu'il prononça « première fois » suivirent un réseau de neurones spécifiques, dont Bill déchiffra les influx : sexe, virginité, exploration...   
C'était donc ça que lui évoquait leur petite expérience.  
Bill regarda le sang sous ses ongles, les frotta dans le mouchoir pour les nettoyer. Il se toucha les lèvres.  
\- Merci Stanford. Merci pour ce beau cadeau.  
Et il sourit, étirant les muscles au maximum dans une parodie de joie morbide.


End file.
